Jede Menge Zeit
by The-Lux
Summary: Songfic : Nur Zu Besuch von Die Toten Hosen. Ginny trauert um Harry.


**Author's note : Der Text des Liedes ist kursiv, die Gedanken der Hauptperson in normaler Schrift. Viel Spass beim Lesen !**

_Jede Menge Zeit_

_Immer wenn ich dich besuch __  
__Fühl ich mich grenzenlos __  
__Alles andere ist von hier aus __  
__So weit weg_

Genau ein Jahr war er nun schon tot. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, so wusste sie weder, was sie in diesem Jahr gemacht hatte, geschweige denn wie sie es bereits so lange hatte aushalten können. Ohne ihn, ihren Ehemann. Den Vater ihrer Tochter, den einzigen Mann, den sie je geliebt hatte.

_Ich mag die Ruhe hier __  
__Zwischen all den Bäumen __  
__Als ob es den Frieden auf Erden __  
__Wirklich gibt_

Die Zauberwelt lebte wieder in Frieden, doch sie würde nie wieder glücklich sein, das wusste sie. Der Frieden hatte seinen Preis gekostet, und der war viel zu hoch, als dass sie ihn jemals freiwillig gezahlt hätte. Schon immer hatte sie gewusst, dass ihr Mann nicht ruhen würde, bis er seinen Erzfeind besiegt hatte, oder bei dem Versuch gestorben war. Sie hatte es immer gewusst und es immer verdrängt. Doch nun konnte sie es nicht mehr verdrängen, nun war es bittere Realität geworden.

_Es ist ein schöner Weg __  
__Der unauffällig zu dir führt __  
__Ja ich hab' ihn gern __  
__Weil er so hell und freundlich wirkt_

Neben seinem Mentor hatten sie ihn begraben, an dem Ort, an dem er sich als einzigem jemals zuhause gefühlt hatte, und welchen er am Ende heldenhaft und bis zum Tod verteidigt hatte.  
Sie ging an der großen Eiche vorbei, an der sie einst oft gelegen, und nichts als Liebe im Kopf gehabt hatten. Wie oft hatten sie hier die Zeit und die restliche Welt vergessen, und wie wunderschön war es gewesen ! Sie war sich sicher, dass sie so etwas nie wieder im Leben fühlen würde.

_Ich habe Blumen mit __  
__Weiss nicht ob du sie magst __  
__Damals hättest du dich __  
__Wahrscheinlich sehr gefreut_

Jetzt stand sie vor seinem schlichten, unauffälligen und sonnenbeschienenen Grab. Harry James Potter stand dort, 1980-2002.  
Sie sah sein Gesicht wieder vor sich. Er und Voldemort hatten sich einen Kampf geliefert, wie sie ihn noch nicht gesehen hatte. Unglaublich starke magische Kräfte hatten aufeinander eingewirkt, so dass die ganze Umgegend davon wie elektrisiert war.  
Und schliesslich hatte er ihn getötet. Einfach so. Lange hatten er und Voldemort gekämpft, ohne dass einer von beiden sich einen Vorteil erarbeiten konnte, doch dann hatte er ihn einfach getötet, so als ob er es schon immer hätte tun können, es nur nicht gewollt hatte.  
Unglaublich erleichter war sie gewesen, als sie Voldemort zu Boden sinken sah, und hatte schon zu ihrem Mann laufen wollen, als dieser mit donnernder, angsterfüllter Stimme 'Bleibt, wo ihr seid !', geschrien hatte.

_Wenn sie dir nicht gefallen __  
__Stör' dich nicht weiter dran __  
__Sie werden ganz bestimmt __  
__Bald wieder weggeräumt_

Voldemort schien unglaubliche Schmerzen zu haben und fiel schliesslich mit einem markerschütterndem Schrei auf den Bauch. Sie hatte nicht gewusst was los war, Voldemort war tot und sonst war nirgendwo jemand zu sehen, als ein weiterer furchtbarer Schrei ertönte, ein Geist mit unheimlicher Geschwindigkeit von Voldemorts Leiche aufstieg und auf ihn zuraste.  
Sein Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos gewesen, als der Geist ihn durchquert und sich aufgelöst hatte und kein Schrei war seinen Lippen entwichen. Er war in der furchtbaren Stille, die dort geherrscht hatte, einfach ohne einen Laut umgefallen.

_Wie es mir geht __  
__Die Frage stellst du jedes Mal __  
__Ich bin OK __  
__Will nicht dass du dir Sorgen machst_

Sie hatte geschrien, war auf ihn zugerast und hatte in sein Gesicht geschaut – und gewusst, dass er tot war. Dass er sie niemals mehr glücklich machen könnte, dass er seine Tochter, in die er so vernarrt war, nie mehr sehen konnte, und dass sie niemals mehr glücklich werden würde.

_Und so red' ich mit dir wie immer __  
__So als ob es wie früher wär __  
__So als hätten wir __  
__Jede Menge Zeit_

Tränen rannen ihr jetzt über das Gesicht. So erging es ihr jede Nacht, wenn sie sich in ihr Ehebett legte, und schlagartig wieder an ihn erinnert wurde.  
In seinen Armen hatte sie sich sicher und geborgen gefühlt, in seinen Armen hatte sie noch einschlafen können. Doch nun war er nicht mehr da, konnte seine hübsche Tochter, die ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, nicht mehr gedeihen sehen, und sie konnte nicht mehr schlafen.

_Ich spür dich ganz nah hier bei mir __  
__Kann deine Stimme im Wind hören __  
__Und wenn es regnet __  
__Weiss ich dass du manchmal weinst_

_Bis die Sonne scheint __  
__Bis sie wieder scheint_

Ein Jahr war vergangen, doch die Trauer in ihr war immer noch so frisch wie am ersten Tag, und das Bild von seinem hübschen Gesicht, wie es kalt und erstarrt war, als sie es umdrehte, würde sie wohl ewig verfolgen.

_Ich soll dich grüßen __  
__Von den andern __  
__Sie denken alle noch __  
__Ganz oft an dich_

Seine Freunde litten natürlich auch sehr darunter, doch sie halfen ihr, wo sie konnten, und kümmerten sic hum ihre kleine Tochter. Ihr Bruder Ron, der Patenonkel ihrer Tochter und seine Freundin Hermine, die immer seine besten Freunde gewesen waren, konnten es auch noch immer nicht begreifen, doch half ihnen ihre Liebe zueinander, darüber hinweg zu kommen.  
Ihre beste Freundin Luna, die die Patentante ihres Mädchens war, hatte ihren Mann Neville im selben Kampf verloren. Luna, einst die begabteste Seherin Englands, hatte seither aus Trauer keine Prophezeihung mehr gemacht.

_Und dein Garten __  
__Es geht ihm wirklich gut __  
__Obwohl man merkt __  
__Dass du ihm doch sehr fehlst_

Allen fehlte er. Er fehlte seine Freunden in der Aurorenzentrale, der Muggel-Kassiererin des kleinen Supermarktes, in dem er immer eingekauft hatte, den Muggel-Nachbaren, die er immer freundlich gegrüsst hatte, und natürlich ihr. Ihr fehlte er am meisten.

_Und es kommt immer noch Post __  
__Ganz fett adressiert an dich __  
__Obwohl doch jeder weiss __  
__Dass du weggezogen bist_

Und alles erinnerte sie an ihn. Seine Kaffeetasse, aus der er immer getrunken hatte, und die seit einem Jahr nun am selben Platz stand, der Orden des Merlin erster Klasse, den man ihm verliehen hatte, sein Geburtstag, an dem man ihm im ganzen Land gedachte und natürlich seine Tochter. Seine Tochter, die ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.

_Und so red ich mit dir wie immer __  
__Und ich verspreche dir __  
__Wir haben irgendwann __  
__Wieder jede Menge Zeit_

Ihr Leben war nur noch hein halbes Leben ohne ihn. Immerzu musste sie an ihn denken, er war allgegenwärtig, und doch würde sie ihn nie wieder sehen.  
Wenn sie zusammen gewesen waren, war alles andere unwichtig. Der Krieg, der damals herrschte und die Bedrohung, die von ihm ausging, hatten sie einfach vergessen. Eine lange und erfüllte Ehe hatte es werden sollen, ein langes und erfülltes Leben für sie beide, doch daraus war nichts geworden.  
Die Zeit war viel zu kurz gewesen, doch sie würde irgendwann wiederkommen, da war sie sich sicher.  
Sie wischte sich noch einmal die Tränen vom Gesicht, sah in die Ferne und wieder zurück auf das Grab ihrer toten Liebe, und wusste, dass diese Liebe stärker war als der Tod, dass sie niemals sterben würde und irgendwann wieder von neuem beginnen und noch schöner werden würde.

_Dann werden wir uns wiedersehen __  
__Du kannst dich ja kümmern wenn du willst __  
__Dass die Sonne an diesem Tag auch auf mein Grab scheint __  
_

_Dass die Sonne scheint __  
__Dass sie wieder scheint_


End file.
